Responsible
by Bug McGuirk
Summary: And when they were both grown, and 'hey you' emerged as Megamind, a perpetually pitiful super-villain with failed scheme after scheme that to him seemed more like desperate cries for attention, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Kid!MM MM


It was a mistake revealing his powers to his classmates, one he regretted terribly. In the beginning, things were great. Classmates would gather around and say such nice things about him—teacher, too, sometimes—it was like eating a delicious piece of chocolate cake that he could never be finished. Every day it was something new, something exciting, but the older he got, the more stale that piece of never ending chocolate cake became, until nothing was fun or exciting, and everyday life just droned on.

The night his parents had found out had been an accident. He had been a baby, unable to control himself; his powers had been discovered by pure chance, and his parents had been so proud—mother had, anyway. He never truly knew what father thought, whether he thought he was a monster, or simply wasn't as easily impressed as his mother and, well, the rest of the residents of Metro City. Father was an awkward man with little to say, nose normally buried in the fine print of a newspaper, and though he was there physically, he was never really there. His absence never really seemed to bother Mother, however, and it, too, eventually became the norm.

Then one day, teacher introduced a clumsy, big-headed boy with brilliant blue skin. He didn't catch his name, and everyone just called him 'hey, you.' Suddenly, all the attention that had once been his, was now on this new kid, with his weird pet fish, shackles, and orange jumpsuit. Which was fine. At first. But then jealousy set in, for reasons unknown to him, and he quickly righted things by bringing the focus back on him. In time, he grew to realize that with every taunt and jeer made at the big-headed boy, the better he felt about himself, and since the boy only became angry and never cried, he never actually felt that bad about it. It was just the way things were. Even teacher treated the boy differently.

Eventually, everyone began to ignore the blue-skinned boy all together, and things went back to normal.

And again, he grew tired with the constant attention:_ 'my cat is stuck in a tree,' 'pass these papers out,' 'he's on our team!', 'those boys took my doll!'_ and in turn, he again became bored and envious. He wished he could just blend into the background, unnoticed. Well, what he really wanted was to blend into the background_ with_ the blue kid, so that _no one_ got the attention. That would be best. It seemed like he always had it out for him, anyway, with that piercing green-eyed stare. But mother would be crushed if she knew how he felt, and so he did his best; smiled and laughed and pretended he was happy as could be.

And then one day, sitting cross-legged in the air, someone came up behind him and said, 'Must be nice to be able to fly.'

He rolled back in the air until he was upside down, suddenly face to face with the enemy. 'It is.'

Angry green eyes blinked.

'Why is your skin blue?'

'Why your hair never moves?'

Eyes locked for several long moments.

'You're an alien, aren't you?' The blue boy's chest puffed out a bit. 'Weird.'

'What is?'

'Well,' the boy began, floating to the ground with folded arms. 'I'm an alien, too.'

Squinted eyes studied him. 'I don't believe you.'

'It's true,' he said, holding a defensive hand up. 'I can fly, can't I? So...why can't you?' It was a genuine question, not intended to hurt any feelings, but the look on the smaller boys face made him feel awful. He hadn't realized when he'd said it, that he might have possibly alienated him even more.

Panic and frustration was easily seen in his eyes, but he was cocky, and wouldn't be made a fool of. He scoffed as best he could.

For the first time since the boy joined their class, he actually felt kind of sorry for him. 'Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-'

'Just because I _don't_,' the younger boy informed him, 'doesn't mean I _can't_. Not everyone is a show off.' And then, without warning, he turned his blue nose up to the sky and walked off, ruining a game of jump rope by ripping the rope out of two girls hands and throwing it off to the side. He thought to apologize again, but didn't think it would be accepted or even listened to, and so he didn't.

And when they were both grown, and 'hey you' emerged as Megamind, a perpetually pitiful super-villain with failed scheme after scheme that to him seemed more like desperate cries for attention, he couldn't help but feel responsible. And he never did see the man fly without the aid of machinery, and he never did mention it during battle-bantner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I swear I'm not trying to be angsty but so far everything I write seems to end up looking that way. ): I don't think I used the ' ' correctly. If I was supposed to use "" instead, can someone explain to me why, or show me a good learning-page online? I have some, but look for a good one.**  
><strong>


End file.
